


Sussurri dalle Profondità

by Nelith



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, dark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaee'Langríth era stata costruita in un crepaccio che sprofondava nel cuore della terra.<br/>I quartieri erano suddivisi in anelli: più si scendeva più ci si avvicinava ai sobborghi e alle miniere, mentre nelle zone più prossime alla superficie si trovavano i palazzi nobiliari e quello dei regnanti. L'anello dei piaceri in cui si erano diretti per cercarlo si trovava più o meno a metà della città.<br/>Mentre l'elevatore proseguiva la sua lenta salita, Larsen osservava gli archi acuti delle finestre e i vetri colorati dei portici da cui filtravano le luci. Lanciò rapidamente un'occhiata verso il basso: il pozzo nero si apriva sotto di loro senza che neppure una piccola luce si riuscisse ad intravedere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wylax Larsen

I soldati sbuffavano irritati mentre scendevano verso l'anello dei piaceri; non erano lì per divertirsi, dopotutto. L'elevatore che stavano usando li avrebbe portati direttamente al piano prescelto nel giro di poco tempo.  
L'addetto era abituato al saliscendi, non era la prima volta che trasportava i soldati della guardia verso le case di piacere, ma era la prima volta che li vedeva così infastiditi. Non fece domande, non voleva rischiare di essere frustato per aver chiesto troppo; era meglio non prendersi troppe confidenze con la maggior parte dei soldati.  
L'elevatore si fermò con un sobbalzo e gli uomini scesero sulla piattaforma dell'anello.  
«Aspetta qui» gli disse il più anziano dei due. «Non dovremmo metterci tanto.»  
«Sempre se non è così ubriaco da non riuscire a camminare...» borbottò il suo compagno, allontanandosi  
Jesen rimase in silenzio; finalmente aveva compreso perché fossero così irritati.  
 _Devono recuperare qualcuno, non spassarsela._ Sghignazzò, estraendo una scatola di latta dalle pieghe della giacca e prendendo un lungo sigaro avvolto in scure foglie di _keire_. Dopo essersi seduto comodamente su una delle panche disposte ai lati dell'elevatore, lo accese e iniziò ad assaporare il gusto aromatico delle foglie – prima imbevute nel liquore poi essiccate – in attesa del ritorno dei soldati e del loro compagno disperso.  
Saetran si diresse sicuro attraverso la stretta strada che percorreva l'anello di pietra costituente il livello della città di Gaee'Langríth. Nócés rimase indietro di qualche passo, indeciso se ammirare i vetri colorati che si affacciavano verso la cavità centrale o sbirciare a sinistra, dove si aprivano le case di piacere. Il suo compagno lo strattonò per una manica, obbligandolo a muoversi; non voleva perdere tempo.  
«Dove credi che sia?»  
«Di solito va al Serpente Piumato; se non è lì, chiederemo in giro.»  
Dalle case provenivano risate cristalline e, quando Nócés si voltò verso uno degli ingressi, vide giovani donne seminude muoversi come se danzassero tra i clienti, servendo vini dai colori vivaci.  
«Non siamo venuti qui per divertirci o ubriacarci, Nócés. Ricordati che siamo in servizio. Se vuoi una puttana, vieni qui nel tuo tempo libero.» Il ragazzo si affrettò ad affiancare il compagno, visibilmente imbarazzato.  
«Perdonami, Saetran, è solo che questo posto mi fa sempre uno strano effetto.»  
«Posso immaginare...» sghignazzò il compagno.  
Dopo aver superato un grande arco di pietra che collegava la parete di roccia alle vetrate, si ritrovarono davanti ad una casa di piacere costellata di luci azzurre e verdi.  
«Siamo arrivati.» Le parole di Saetran uscirono dalle sue labbra con un sospiro.  
«Non mi sono mai spinto fin qua. C'è qualcosa di particolare?»  
«Lo vedrai presto.»  
Appena entrarono nell'edificio, Nócés si accorse che qualcosa non andava; ad accoglierli non fu una delle belle ragazze che era solito vedere nelle case di piacere che frequentava, ma un maschio: un ragazzo con lunghi capelli neri con indosso una semplice vestaglia verde semitrasparente che gli andò incontro con un sorriso.  
«Il mio nome è Invèrne, in cosa posso servirvi?» Nócés rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta, ma il suo compagno non lo notò neppure.  
«Stiamo cercando Wylax Larsen, è qui?» Il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio e annuì dopo aver osservato con attenzione le divise grigie dei soldati e il distintivo del più anziano affisso al risvolto della giacca.  
«Sì, ma è impegnato.»  
«Non sono sorpreso, ma il Patriarca vuole conferire con lui.» Invèrne impallidì, ma con un inchino e un sospiro indicò loro un corridoio e li precedette.  
«È uno di… quelli?» sussurrò Nócés, mentre si addentravano nella struttura di pietra.  
«Tu cosa ne pensi?»  
«E il Patriarca glielo permette?»  
«Stiamo parlando di Wylax Larsen. Se fosse interessato, il Patriarca gli darebbe sua figlia.» La loro guida sorrise, ascoltando i discorsi dei due soldati: più per le domande ingenue del giovane che per le risposte del compagno. «E comunque non è di certo l'unico a venire in questo quartiere; non ti immagini neppure il numero di nobili sposati che vi fanno visita.» Invèrne non confermò nulla, nonostante sentisse lo sguardo di Nócés sulla sua schiena, come se volesse delle conferme a quello che gli aveva appena detto il compagno; non era il suo compito spargere pettegolezzi.  
Dalle porte che costellavano il corridoio si udivano gemiti, a volte urla; le risate erano più rare.  
Invèrne si fermò davanti ad una porta e fece cenno agli altri due uomini di aspettare, poi bussò con decisione, attendendo una risposta. La voce che invitò ad entrare era irritata, ma quando Wylax vide Invèrne, cambiò immediatamente tono.  
«Invèrne! Vuoi unirti a noi?» La voce dell'uomo fu riconosciuta immediatamente da entrambi i soldati.  
«Lo vorrei, ma purtroppo non posso. Vengo a riferirti che due rappresentanti della guardia desiderano vederti.» Saetran lo sentì imprecare, ma non attese un invito a entrare; scostò il ragazzo ed entrò nella stanza.  
Vide Larsen seduto su un divano con un ragazzo che affondava la faccia nei suoi pantaloni; dai movimenti della sua testa era piuttosto comprensibile ciò che stava facendo e anche l'espressione di Wylax lo confermava. Nócés osservò l'uomo seduto: aveva il corpo coperto da lunghi tagli, così come le braccia e l'occhio destro. Il lato destro del suo corpo sembrava essere il più martoriato; la mano attirava sempre la sua attenzione ogni volta che la guardava: era di un colore diverso, sembrava quasi di pezza; dicevano che gli fosse stata asportata durante una battaglia, e che uno dei migliori alchimisti della città gliene avesse creata una nuova.  
Aveva lunghi capelli rosso scuro, che gli scendevano lungo la schiena fin quasi a raggiungere i fianchi, con una sottile treccia che gli scendeva dalla tempia destra. Lunghe orecchie appuntite sporgevano dai capelli spettinati.  
Sollevando lo sguardo, Saetran vide che, seduti accanto al guerriero, vi erano altri due ragazzi, intenti ad accarezzargli il torace, sfiorando le cicatrici e i muscoli ben delineati. Con un sospiro il soldato lo guardò in faccia, scontrandosi con i suoi gelidi occhi argentati.  
«Che cosa vuoi, soldato? Non vedi che sono impegnato?» Larsen si portò una lunga pipa dallo stelo ricurvo alle labbra, irritato da quell'intrusione. Il ragazzo che era inginocchiato tra le sue gambe provò ad allontanarsi, ma l'altro glielo impedì, accarezzandogli i capelli biondi. Wylax inspirò a fondo dalla pipa, socchiudendo gli occhi e ignorando completamente il soldato davanti a lui.  
«Dovete venire con noi a palazzo.»  
«Non sono in servizio» si limitò a rispondere.  
«Il Patriarca desidera conferire con voi.» Wylax spalancò gli occhi ed emise un rantolo strozzato, mentre si liberava nella bocca del ragazzo. Il biondo sollevò lo sguardo verso l'uomo e questi gli sorrise, riprendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
«Sei diventato bravo…»  
«Wylax Larsen» s'intromise Saetran, prima che l'altro potesse dire qualsiasi cosa. «Il Patriarca chiede la vostra presenza. Subito.» Il guerriero sollevò gli occhi verso il soffitto, imprecando, ma si alzò, risistemandosi i pantaloni e recuperando una maglia appoggiata in malo modo per terra.  
«Spero che non voglia parlarmi ancora di sua figlia, potrei rispondere molto male.»  
«Te ne vai già? Noi non abbiamo ancora giocato!» si lamentarono gli altri due ragazzi, guardandolo imbronciati.  
«Torno presto» disse, salutandoli con un cenno della mano mentre usciva.

Il percorso a ritroso fu fatto in silenzio; Nócés era troppo occupato a sforzarsi di non guardare Larsen, anche se senza successo. Saetran ogni tanto gli rifilava delle gomitate nel fianco per obbligarlo a guardare da un'altra parte, ma poco dopo il giovane soldato tornava ad osservare il guerriero dai capelli rossi che li precedeva.  
Appena Jesen li vide arrivare, si affrettò ad alzarsi e a rimettersi al comando dell'elevatore, ma vedendo Larsen iniziò a ridacchiare.  
«E così eri tu quello che cercavano.»  
«Per mia sfortuna.» Wylax si sedette su un lato della piattaforma quadrata, sulle panchine messe per i viaggiatori, e si mise a fissare la città.  
Gaee'Langríth era stata costruita in un crepaccio che sprofondava nel cuore della terra.  
I quartieri erano suddivisi in anelli: più si scendeva più ci si avvicinava ai sobborghi e alle miniere, mentre nelle zone più prossime alla superficie si trovavano i palazzi nobiliari e quello dei regnanti. L'anello dei piaceri in cui si erano diretti per cercarlo si trovava più o meno a metà della città.  
Mentre l'elevatore proseguiva la sua lenta salita, Larsen osservava gli archi acuti delle finestre e i vetri colorati dei portici da cui filtravano le luci. Lanciò rapidamente un'occhiata verso il basso: il pozzo nero si apriva sotto di loro senza che neppure una piccola luce si riuscisse ad intravedere.  
«Come mai siete sceso così in basso?» chiese Nócés, richiamando l'attenzione del guerriero. «Uno come voi si può permettere di frequentare case di livello più alto.» Il soldato aveva riflettuto molto prima di azzardarsi a fare la domanda; il comportamento che Jesen aveva avuto con il superiore gli aveva dato il coraggio necessario, nonostante le occhiatacce, che Saetran gli aveva rifilato, gli intimassero di stare zitto. Wylax lo fissò a lungo, quasi inespressivo, mentre sottili filamenti di fumo gli uscivano dalle labbra.  
«Ai piani alti non trovo quello che mi piace. Solo puttane troppo truccate. Poi i maschi sono pochi e privi d'interesse» rispose, sbuffando alcuni anelli di fumo. «Le puttane dei nobili sono insipide.» Nócés avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma il compagno gli rifilò l'ennesima gomitata al fianco. «Che si dice da queste parti, Jesen? Qualche novità?» chiese il guerriero, dopo qualche tempo.  
«Il solito. Nulla degno di nota» rispose il conducente, lanciando una rapida occhiata ai due soldati con loro.  
«Stai parlando con me, non con loro. Ignorali.» Jesen annuì con un sospiro.  
«Ciò che sento sono sempre voci di corridoio, non so quanto possano essere affidabili. Riferisco solo quanto sento.»  
«Naturalmente.» Wylax Larsen sorrise mostrando i denti, aveva canini stranamente acuminati.  
«Ci sono stati disordini tra i minatori, di recente.»  
«Strano, sono sempre così tranquilli.» I due soldati in divisa iniziarono a ridacchiare e anche Jesen soffocò una risata con un paio di colpi di tosse.  
«Questa volta è stato diverso, mi dicono. Più violento» riuscì a dire dopo qualche istante.  
«Si sono presi a martellate in testa?» Nócés si mise a ridere, guadagnando una nuova occhiataccia dal compagno anziano.  
«No. Parlano di molto sangue. Hanno trovato una pelle appesa all'ingresso di una miniera.»  
«Una pelle? L'hanno stesa ad asciugare, per caso?» Allontanò la pipa dalle labbra, accarezzando i sottili intarsi sul fornelletto.  
«Così sembra.»  
«Da quando i minatori si sono dati alla conceria?»  
«Era una pelle di minatore...» Wylax si emise un lungo fischio sorpreso; i due soldati, invece, fissavano con occhi sbarrati il macchinista. «Ovviamente non so quanto ci sia di vero. Io non ho visto nulla.»  
«Naturalmente» rispose Wylax, riprendendo a fumare. 

Appena arrivarono al piano più alto, Larsen osservò la parte sommitale della città; la parete di roccia si innalzava ancora per alcune centinaia di piedi, ma si poteva ammirare il cielo terso e le nuvole di passaggio. L'aria in quel quartiere era la migliore di tutta la città; poteva anche sentire la lieve brezza che soffiava attraverso i crepacci, portandosi dietro l'odore umido della terra. Le abitazioni erano differenti, i vetri e le luci più numerosi e spesso la strada che collegava gli edifici cittadini passava sopra alcuni ponti. Dalla parte opposta da cui erano arrivati, una serie di costruzioni si sovrapponeva formando due archi: uno più ampio, che si ricongiungeva alla roccia su cui crescevano nuove abitazioni, e uno più piccolo, che si collegava alla parete della montagna, dove si trovava la dimora del Patriarca.  
Larsen fu accompagnato al palazzo, poi i due soldati tornarono ai loro compiti.  
«È veramente strano. Ma è proprio lui quello che ha sconfitto i Doom'chete?»  
«Come credi che si sia fatto tutte quelle cicatrici? Certo che è lui! C'ero anch'io in quella battaglia.» Saetran sospirò, sollevando gli occhi verso l'alto. Attraverso il crepaccio osservò il cielo: era presto, il sole aveva superato da poco lo zenit. «Se non fosse per il suo carattere, sarebbe uno dei generali, ma non sta simpatico ai nobili.»  
«Chissà perché» ironizzò il più giovane.  
«Non lo vogliono in posizioni di prestigio, ma lo vogliono per salvarsi il culo» borbottò Saetran, prima di entrare nella caserma.

***

Il palazzo era stato scavato interamente nella montagna. Nella parte frontale avevano creato una piccola piazza sospesa, un grande semicerchio che si affacciava su un ampio arco di pietra, suddiviso da due colonne in tre archi più piccoli, da cui filtrava una tenue luce arancione. Wylax gettò un'ultima occhiata verso il basso, osservando il gioco di luci verde-arancio che scendeva, diventando più intenso fino a qualche anello più sotto, per poi affievolirsi fino a sparire completamente nelle tenebre. Con un sospiro si addentrò nel palazzo, salutato dai soldati di guardia.  
She'celebir stava in piedi nel grande salotto, dove riceveva solo i nobili più importanti. Il Patriarca era un uomo alto, con corti capelli neri e occhi altrettanto scuri. Aveva preso il posto del suo predecessore solo una trentina di anni prima, ma non aveva mai smesso di avere l'aspetto di un guerriero. Wylax fu sorpreso quando il servitore lo aveva condotto attraverso i corridoi del palazzo, addentrandosi così in profondità nella roccia; non si era mai recato in quella stanza.  
Appena entrò nel salotto, non poté fare a meno di osservare con eccessiva attenzione il nobile accanto al Patriarca, ignorando completamente gli arredi sfarzosi della stanza. Era un maschio di media statura, con il corpo snello avvolto in abiti stranamente semplici e dall'aria comoda, come se stesse per intraprendere un viaggio. Aveva capelli di un verde molto scuro, proprio come gli occhi. Tra le mani stringeva un voluminoso tomo rilegato, ricco di rifiniture argentee. Dopo averlo squadrato da capo a piedi, emise un lungo ed irrispettoso fischio, che portò il Patriarca a sollevare esasperato lo sguardo verso il soffitto a volta.  
«Che cos'ho vinto?» chiese, continuando a fissare il nobile in viso.  
«Un viaggio nelle miniere» rispose questi con un sorriso. Larsen inarcò un sopracciglio.  
 _Senti, senti..._ ma a voce disse solo: «Allora non sono molto fortunato.»  
«Mi dispiace, Lornis, ti avevo avvertito di che genere di persona fosse» sbuffò She'celebir scuotendo la testa.  
«Non vi preoccupate, conosco bene la sua fama. Se la metà di quanto dicono su di lui è vera, sono più che disposto a sopportare i suoi modi poco…» fece una pausa cercando la parola appropriata, «rispettosi.»  
«Quello che dicono sulle sue doti di guerriero è più che meritato» confermò il Patriarca.  
«Allora mi sono rivolto all'individuo adatto.» Il nobile allontanò lo sguardo da She'celebir per concentrarsi sul guerriero. «Il mio nome è Dradir Lornis e sono...»  
«Il proprietario delle miniere di _izlash_. Sì, conosco il vostro nome. Cosa posso fare per voi?» Dradir sorrise, compiaciuto di tanta solerzia.  
«Ci sono stati dei problemi, recentemente, nelle miniere.»  
«I minatori hanno iniziato a prendersi a martellate?» Wylax fece finta di trattenere uno sbadiglio, mettendosi a giocare con una ciocca dei suoi capelli. Lornis non si offese, si limitò a sospirare.  
«Non chiederei ad un guerriero della tua levatura di accompagnarmi, se fosse un semplice diverbio.» Scosse la testa e i capelli scuri ondeggiarono, coprendogli gli occhi. «No. Hanno trovato un minatore ucciso in modo brutale. È stato scuoiato e la pelle sistemata all'ingresso di una delle gallerie principali, come se l'avessero messa lì come monito. I lavoratori sono in fermento.»  
Wylax spalancò gli occhi e smise di giocare con la ciocca. _Jesen sa sempre un sacco di cose. Devo ricordarmi di offrirgli da bere._ «Non ho dubbi. Non dev'essere piacevole trovarsi la pelle di uno, con cui si aveva bevuto assieme la sera prima, appesa a quel modo. Sono cose che ti bloccano la digestione per giorni.» She'celebir stava per ribattere, quando una ragazza entrò nella sala senza essere invitata. Appena Larsen la vide, strinse leggermente le spalle; sperava di non avere a che fare con lei.  
La figlia del Patriarca, Shar'el, si presentò con una lunga tunica rossa che sembrava essere dello stesso colore cupo dei capelli del guerriero. Il simbolo del casato invece era di un grigio ghiaccio, che fece storcere il naso a Wylax, cosa che a Dradir non sfuggì. I lunghi capelli corvini le ricadevano sciolti sulle spalle, adornati con qualche sottile gioiello di cristallo.  
«Larsen! Non mi sarei mai aspettata di trovarvi qui!» esordì la ragazza, con la sua voce squillante. «Vi fermerete un po', spero.»  
«Chiedo venia, ma sua signoria Dradir Lornis immagino abbia fretta di risolvere il problema con le miniere, vorrà incamminarsi.» Il nobile si inchinò verso la ragazza, sorridendo mesto.  
«Ahimè, temo che Larsen abbia ragione. Ci sono problemi urgenti che richiedono la mia attenzione e ho chiesto a vostro padre di avere lui come guardiano.»  
Uscirono dalla sala lasciando Shar'el rattristata in compagnia di suo padre.  
«Femmine...» borbottò Wylax, mentre si incamminava verso l'uscita affiancato dal nobile.  
«Sembra abbia un debole per te.»  
«Così sembra.» Appena uscirono, Larsen sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo: era limpido e di un tenue azzurro. «Io devo andare a recuperare le mie armi; potete accompagnarmi o aspettarmi agli elevatori; come preferite» e si in camminò verso la caserma di buon passo, seguito da Lornis.

 

 


	2. Le miniere di Gaee'Langríth

«Ai nobili non frega un cazzo di ciò che sta succedendo qui!» urlò il ragazzo su un tavolo della sala comune dei minatori. «A loro interessa solo l'estrazione dei loro preziosi minerali! Se noi moriamo, se ne fregano!» La folla sbraitò a gran voce il suo assenso.  
«Hanno detto che manderanno qualcuno per risolvere il problema.» Accanto al ragazzo, un uomo anziano cercò di calmare gli animi.  
«E cosa farà? Ci dirà che non è successo nulla! Che sono cose che capitano!» La folla continuò ad urlare, annuendo con vigore.  
«Aspettiamo di vedere cosa dirà il messo regio» intervenne una seconda volta l'uomo.  
«Manderanno solo uno dei loro burattini idioti per dire che tutto va bene e che sono incidenti che possono capitare!» Qualcuno nella folla urlò "giusto!" e Nede si mise una mano sulla fronte, scuotendo la testa. «Io dico di scioperare! Se ci tengono tanto alle loro miniere, che vengano ad estrarsi i minerali da soli!» A quelle ultime parole la folla si ammutolì. Qualcuno iniziò a borbottare, altri dicevano a mezza voce che non era una buona idea e il ragazzo sul palco improvvisato rimase a fissarli incredulo. «Siete un branco di vigliacchi! Arrangiatevi, allora! Crepate nelle miniere! Uccisi da quella… qualunque cosa sia!» Il ragazzo scese dal tavolo imprecando a denti stretti, seguito dall'anziano.  
«Sei troppo impulsivo, Lass.» Nede lo affiancò, scuotendo la testa «Hanno più paura della furia dei nobili che non di ciò che si aggira nelle miniere; non ti ascolteranno.»  
«Sono dei vigliacchi!»  
«Questa è l'unica vita che conoscono, non puoi imporgliene un'altra in questo modo. Aspettiamo il messo, magari non sarà così terribile.»  
«Hai dimenticato l'ultimo che ci hanno mandato? Un idiota con i guanti bianchi che si copriva il naso con un fazzoletto profumato e che si è lamentato della polvere! Cosa cazzo potrebbe fare uno così? A parte svenire alla vista della prima goccia di sangue.»  
   
Lass stava abbandonando la sala comune; teneva lo sguardo basso borbottando tra sé. Appena aprì la porta, non guardò se c'era qualcuno dalla parte opposta: avanzò sicuro, schiantandosi contro ciò che, in un primo momento, pensò essere una parete di pietra. Fissò il nuovo arrivato davanti alla porta, allibito, mentre l'altro lo osservava, sfoggiando un bieco sorriso. Lass lo guardò con attenzione, rimanendo a bocca aperta.  
«Stai bene, ragazzino?» Gli tese una mano per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi.  
«S-sì.» La mano destra dell'uomo andò ad afferrargli il mento, costringendolo a sollevare lo sguardo: era fredda e liscia, sembrava fatta di vetro, ma la muoveva come se fosse vera. Wylax lo superava quasi di un'intera testa, ma nonostante questo non aveva l'aria troppo minacciosa, non sembrava sovrastarlo.  
Larsen lo osservò con attenzione: aveva i capelli di un blu sbiadito e gli occhi gialli tipici di chi lavorava in miniera ed entrava in contatto con le polveri ed esalazioni del sottosuolo.  
«Sei carino. Mai pensato di lavorare in una casa di piacere?» Lass lo guardò sconvolto, come se l'individuo davanti a lui gli avesse appena tirato una secchiata d'acqua gelida in faccia. Stava per rispondergli male, ma notò gli strani bastoni che sporgevano da dietro i suoi fianchi e impallidì: solo ai soldati era permesso girare armati. «Come ti chiami, ragazzino?»  
«Lass…»  
«Io sono Wylax Larsen e lui è Dradir Lornis.» Appena sentì quel nome il ragazzo impallidì anche di più.  
«Ti sei fatto male?» gli chiese il nobile non appena incrociò il suo sguardo. «Da come sei caduto, sembra quasi che tu sia andato a sbattere contro un muro.» Lass annuì sentendosi in trappola. _Se… se hanno sentito il discorso, allora io..._  
«Siamo qui per quel problema con la pelle.» La voce del guerriero lo riscosse.  
«L-la pelle?»  
«Il tipo che hanno scuoiato e appeso all'ingresso della miniera.»  
«Si chiamava Kao! Non era "il tipo"!» gli urlò contro il ragazzo, prima di rendersi conto di ciò che stava facendo. «M-mi s-spiace... i-io...»  
«Posso vederla? Avete trovato anche il corpo, oppure solo quella?» Wylax non lasciò dire una sola parola al nobile, lasciando sia lui che il minatore a bocca aperta.  
«Solo la pelle. Del corpo non c'è traccia.» Il guerriero si fece da parte, chiedendogli di fare strada e Lass, con un sospiro, li condusse all'infermeria.  
L'esterno della sala comune era avvolto dalle tenebre più fitte, solo le fiaccole che ardevano sulle pareti degli edifici e la debole luce che filtrava dalle finestre riuscivano a far vedere cosa li circondasse. Sopra le loro teste non si vedeva nulla, neppure un puntino azzurro isolato. Pochi fuochi ardevano nei sobborghi sopra le miniere e non fornivano luce a sufficienza. L'odore dell'aria era acre e umido; durante la discesa, Larsen aveva visto il nobile coprirsi naso e bocca con un fazzoletto. Appena erano giunti alla piazza principale, però, aveva messo via il fazzoletto, stringendo con maggior vigore il volume che si era portato dietro e che aveva chiuso in una sacca, per evitare che potesse essere visto.  
 _Non poteva lasciarlo a casa, se era così prezioso?_ Wylax meditò tra sé; non gli piaceva per nulla quel comportamento.  
   
La pelle era stesa su un tavolo e sopra di essa era stato disposto un telo a nasconderla. I guaritori lo avevano spostato il più lontano possibile da tutto il resto, come se temessero una qualche contaminazione. Solo Larsen si occupò di esaminare ciò che avanzava di Kao; Dradir si era coperto il naso e la bocca con il fazzoletto che aveva usato poco tempo prima e aveva dato le spalle ai resti, mentre il ragazzo si sforzava di restare lì accanto.  
«Allontanati. Non voglio che mi vomiti su un piede.» Lass stava per ribattere, ma alla fine si allontanò.  
Wylax esaminò con cura la pelle: erano stati praticati dei fori sugli arti e ciò che restava del cranio. «I tiranti li avete conservati?» Uno dei guaritori prese un sacchetto e lo appoggiò ai piedi del soldato, allontanandosi rapidamente. Larsen sollevò un lembo di pelle, poi la rivoltò interamente, esponendo la parte interna. Uno dei guaritori corse fuori, ma il guerriero non ci fece caso. Esaminò con molta attenzione il tipo di taglio che avevano usato per scuoiare il corpo, cercando di capire che arma fosse stata usata. «Credo lo abbiano fatto mentre era ancora vivo, ma non capisco con cosa.» Tastò con attenzione la parte centrale ancora umida. «In alcuni punti sembra strappata, in altri tagliata, ma non ne sono sicuro.»  
«Che cosa mai può aver fatto una cosa simile?» mormorò Lornis.  
« _Che cosa_?» Lass vide un lampo negli occhi di Wylax, mentre spostava lo sguardo verso il nobile.  
«Naturalmente! Non può certo essere stato uno del nostro popolo ad aver fatto una cosa simile!»  
«Non credo sia opera di un animale. Nessuna creatura userebbe dei tiranti per stendere una pelle, non trovate anche voi?»  
«Qualche invasore, forse?» A Lass sembrò di vedere degli ingranaggi iniziare a muoversi nella testa del guerriero, come se stesse cercando di far combaciare i pezzi. Sperò che mettesse anche loro al corrente di quanto aveva pensato, invece si limitò a rispondere: «Possibile.» Coprì nuovamente la pelle e si inginocchiò accanto al sacco per esaminarne il contenuto; vi erano cinque catene ed ognuna terminava con un puntello da una parte e un uncino dall'altra.  
«I paletti erano assicurati alla roccia?»  
«Sì» annuì il ragazzo.  
«L'hai trovata tu?»  
«Non solo io. Eravamo una decina.»  
«Dove?»  
«Vicino allo snodo sette.» Le labbra di Larsen si contrassero leggermente, poi annuì.  
«Accompagnami.»  
«Adesso?» chiese Lornis, voltandosi improvvisamente verso il guerriero.  
«Sì. Dopotutto la pelle è stata trovata questa mattina presto, meglio non perdere tempo e andare in perlustrazione.» Wylax si voltò verso il ragazzo: «Per te va bene?»  
«Sì. Ho tentato di convincerli ad oltrepassare il varco questa mattina, ma nessuno ha osato.» Lanciò una rapida occhiata al tavolo e chiuse gli occhi, girandosi da una parte.  
«Era un tuo amico?»  
«Era un porco ubriacone. Ma nessuno merita di finire così.» Si voltò verso il guerriero che lo scrutava con interesse. «Pensate sia ancora vivo?»  
«Gli auguro di no.» Lass aggrottò la fronte; stava per ribattere, quando vide un lembo di pelle spuntare dal telo e rabbrividì, ricacciando indietro un conato.  
S'incamminò verso l'uscita, superando Dradir Lornis. «Avete bisogno almeno di un casco, e dobbiamo prendere le luci.»  
«Andremo solo noi tre? Anche se c'è qualcosa o qualcuno che è riuscito a fare quello?»  
«Non vi fidate delle mie abilità, _tial_? Sbaglio, o avete scelto me per un motivo?» Si avviò verso l'uscita con un inchino. «Conosco bene la maggior parte delle cose che si aggirano nelle miniere, non temete. Ma, se desiderate, posso occuparmene da solo... » Lass aspettava fuori che li raggiungessero; aveva ascoltato tutto il discorso e per qualche motivo aveva sentito una nota minacciosa nella voce del guerriero.  
 _No, non può essere,_ pensò il ragazzo, _non può aver minacciato veramente il nobile, non avrebbe senso._  
   
Lass procurò ad entrambi l'indispensabile per andare ad esplorare le gallerie e, con sua grande sorpresa, anche altri tre uomini si offrirono di accompagnarli.  
Il piccolo gruppo s'incamminò senza fretta verso le gallerie; Lass li guidava, nonostante la giovane età sembrava essere il più coraggioso tra i minatori, Wylax lo seguiva e dietro di lui Dradir.  
I tre minatori che chiudevano la fila iniziarono a lanciare rapide occhiate verso le abitazioni non appena entrarono nella prima galleria; nonostante si sforzassero di mantenere la calma, erano terrorizzati; Larsen poteva quasi avvertire l'odore della loro paura.  
Appena giunsero davanti ad una biforcazione, il guerriero capì che dovevano essere arrivati: i minatori si erano fermati poco più indietro e Lass indicava con mano tremante il varco davanti a loro.  
Wylax si avvicinò alla parete, osservando con attenzione i contorni del varco, trovando i fori in cui erano stati assicurati i perni. Si acquattò per terra alla ricerca di qualche traccia, ma vide solo piccole gocce di sangue rappreso che si addentravano nell'oscurità.  
«Cosa c'è da quella parte?» chiese, senza voltarsi indietro.  
«Una vena esaurita. Di solito noi andiamo dall'altra parte.» Indicò con la lanterna il tunnel accanto a quello studiato dal guerriero. «Io lì non ci sono mai entrato.»  
«Da quando è scomparsa la Strega, nessuno ha mai più rimesso piede lì dentro.» La voce del minatore era stridula, come se facesse di tutto per non urlare.  
 _La Strega, dovevo immaginarlo…_ Larsen scrutò con attenzione il buio davanti a lui, ascoltando solo vagamente quello che dicevano alle sue spalle.  
«Quindi non è estinta; non vi entrate per paura!» Lornis si voltò verso di loro irritato, ma sotto quello sguardo di rimprovero i minatori ritrovarono il coraggio.  
«Ma voi sapete che ha fatto quella donna? » chiese Lass, stizzito. «Lei ha ...»  
«Ha riempito i corridoi della galleria con i corpi di uomini, donne e bambini mutilati, appesi o impalati. Ha quasi allagato la galleria con il loro sangue, erigendo nello slargo centrale un altare di ossa e creando totem di cadaveri.» Wylax concluse il discorso per loro con voce piatta, come se non gli importasse, come se avesse ripetuto a memoria qualcosa appreso sui libri.  
«Queste sono solo favole raccapriccianti per bambini.»  
«No. È andata proprio così, io c'ero.» L'affermazione del guerriero sorprese tutti; i presenti rimasero a guardarlo a bocca aperta senza riuscire a proferire una sola parola. Larsen si alzò in piedi, osservando le tenebre che si allargavano nella galleria. «Mio padre era un minatore. Il suo corpo è stato usato un po' per il totem e un po' per l'altare. Io e mia sorella avremmo dovuto fare la stessa fine.» Si voltò verso il gruppo. «Io andrei a dare un'occhiata; se voi volete restare indietro non è un problema.» Ignorò il gruppo di persone che lo fissavano sconvolti e si incamminò lungo la galleria. Il primo ad affiancarlo fu Lass.  
«Quindi si può uscire dalle miniere?»  
«In che senso?»  
«Smettere di fare il minatore. Tuo padre lo era, tu no.» Wylax si voltò verso il ragazzo, scrutandolo alla luce delle lampade. Per un po' non disse nulla, limitandosi ad avanzare scrutando nelle tenebre.  
«Cosa vorresti fare?» chiese infine.  
«Qualsiasi cosa, basta uscire da qui…»  
«La tua famiglia come la prenderebbe?»  
«Quale famiglia?» Si voltò verso il ragazzo e lo vide scuotere la testa. «Non ho un gran rapporto con loro, siamo in troppi e io lavoro in una miniera differente. Se va bene ci incrociamo di tanto in tanto durante il cambio turno, ma io passo la maggior parte del mio tempo da solo.»  
«Prima sistemiamo questo problema, poi vedo cosa posso fare. Ma non ti prometto nulla; non ho un grande ascendente sui nobili, tendono a detestarmi.»  
«Quello no» bisbigliò Lass, facendo un cenno della testa verso Dradir.  
«Così sembra...» Wylax bloccò il ragazzo con una mano, e l'intero gruppo si arrestò.  
«Che succede?» domandò uno dei minatori, ma il guerriero non rispose. Larsen fece qualche passo in avanti, tendendo le orecchie; le mani corsero alle due impugnature che sporgevano dai suoi fianchi e Lass vide che non si trattavano di spade, ma due aste di legno lunghe quanto un avambraccio, alla cui estremità era affissa una lama ricurva, simile ad una piccola falce scarlatta.  
«Che razza di armi sono quelle?» chiese incuriosito, dimenticando dove fossero e ciò che stavano facendo.  
«Kama. E adesso stai indietro.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché sta arrivando qualcosa.» Il ragazzo indietreggiò di un passo. Il fruscio che solo le orecchie sensibili di Wylax avevano percepito ora iniziò ad essere udito anche dagli altri uomini. Il guerriero si sfilò il casco su cui era affisso un cristallo luminescente e lo lanciò lungo il corridoio.  
La luce illuminò due strane scarpe con la punta arricciata e una veste rossa, bordata di giallo. L'individuo continuò ad avanzare, strascicando i piedi come se avesse difficoltà a muoversi; in un primo momento Wylax credette che stesse impugnando strane armi simili ad un lungo osso ricurvo e affilato, poi si rese conto che quelle escrescenze erano in verità i suoi arti.  
Il braccio destro era coperto dalla manica della tunica, mentre il sinistro ben visibile: era composto da due teste di piccole dimensioni e dal collo di quella inferiore usciva il lungo aculeo osseo, la cui attaccatura era parzialmente nascosta da delle bende.  
Il volto della creatura era coperto da un cappuccio e completamente avvolto dall'oscurità, ma dalla veste che si apriva sul torace si intravedeva un ammasso di bolle putrescenti da cui si diramavano alcuni tentacoli.  
«Oh, merda! Via! Andate via!»  
«Che cosa cazzo è quello?» Wylax non rispose, non fece in tempo. L'essere balzò in avanti, evitando il guerriero e cercando di attaccare Lass. Il ragazzo fu rapido, rotolò su un fianco schivando l'affondo di quello strano braccio, che si conficcò nel pavimento. La pietra attorno all'aculeo iniziò quasi a ribollire, sfrigolando. Larsen lo attaccò alle spalle, cercando di affondare le due lame rosse nella schiena, ma la creatura riuscì a voltarsi, bloccando i fendenti con l'arto.  
«Via di qui, idioti!» urlò sia verso i minatori che al nobile e nessuno di loro se lo fece ripetere una terza volta; tutti scattarono veloci verso la via che avevano appena intrapreso, sperando di correre abbastanza veloci. Lornis non si copriva neppure più il viso con il fazzoletto; correva lanciando rapide occhiate alle sue spalle, cercando di vedere il combattimento che stava per essere inghiottito dalle tenebre. Lass correva accanto a lui; gli sembrò quasi di sentirlo sussurrare qualcosa, ma non riuscì a dare un senso a quelle parole: pensò si trattasse di una qualche imprecazione nobiliare.  
   
Wylax cercava di tenere a bada gli aculei della creatura, ma non riusciva a ferirlo: era troppo veloce e troppo forte. Quando provava a tenergli fermo un arto con una sola arma, rischiava di farsi disarmare o, peggio, colpire. Fu sbattuto contro la parete in più occasioni e ogni volta la creatura si allontanava, incamminandosi verso l'uscita del tunnel.  
Il guerriero gli si scagliò addosso cercando di prenderlo alle spalle, ma le lame si fermarono a pochi centimetri dalle sue spalle.  
«No!» La creatura allargò le braccia, la testa sulla spalla destra iniziò a sibilare e poco dopo Wylax fu scagliato verso le profondità del tunnel, da dove l'essere era arrivato.  
   
I minatori erano riusciti ad uscire, ma quando sentirono l'urlo di Larsen si fermarono. Uno di loro si affacciò all’ingresso del bivio, cercando di scrutare nell'oscurità e vedere se il guerriero dava segni di vita.  
«Secondo voi cos'è successo?» chiese, protendendosi verso l'ingresso.  
«Non ne ho idea, ma tu allontanati da lì!» gli urlò contro uno dei compagni, avvicinandosi per impedirgli di entrare.  
Qualcosa fu più veloce e li colpì entrambi. Lass vide i due aculei fuoriuscire dai loro corpi. I due minatori caddero a terra, gemendo, restando in vita nonostante le ferite.  
«Idioti!» Wylax comparve alle spalle della creatura, colpendo una delle teste con la lama. L'essere emise un forte stridio e si voltò verso di lui per colpirlo. L'altra lama si mosse veloce, cercando di affondargli nel petto, ma riuscì a recidere solo uno dei tentacoli che fuoriuscivano dalla tunica, facendolo schizzare verso Lass.  
Wylax saltò oltre il varco, evitando uno dei fendenti dell'essere che non fece più alcun passo verso di lui; preferì invece concentrarsi sui due minatori: affondò gli arti nei loro crani, trascinandoli nelle profondità. Gli ultimi superstiti osservarono quella scena in silenzio, sconvolti; solo quando l'essere sparì, qualcuno ritrovò la voce.  
«C-che cos'era quella cosa?!» Dradir balbettava e si reggeva in piedi a malapena.  
«Non lo so, ma ho intenzione di scoprirlo.» Wylax rinfoderò le sue armi e prese il tentacolo, avvolgendolo in un pezzo della maglia che si era strappato, e lo mise in tasca. «Suggerirei di interrompere le estrazioni. Potrebbero essercene altre.» Il terzo minatore corse verso l'uscita delle miniere, urlando che ci avrebbe pensato lui a dare l'allarme.  
«Che cosa facciamo adesso?» chiese Lornis, sconvolto.  
«Io vi suggerirei di andare dal Patriarca a fare rapporto; io farò qualche domanda qui, poi mi recherò da un alchimista per scoprire cosa sia quella cosa. Farò rapporto quando avrò i suoi risultati.» Il nobile non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta, lanciò una veloce occhiata al tunnel e si allontanò in fretta.  
«Perché quella cosa non ci ha attaccati?» chiese Lass, mentre percorrevano la via del ritorno.  
«Perché è vincolato a quel luogo. Non so cosa sia, ma so che è un prodotto della magia.» Il ragazzo rabbrividì.  
«Come potremo annientarlo?»  
«Prima di tutto, dobbiamo capire cosa sia. Poi ci penseremo.» Inspirò a fondo, passandosi la mano sinistra tra i capelli. «Potrebbe essere difficile toglierla di mezzo.»  
«Per quale motivo? Sei riuscito a ferirlo.»  
«Poco più di un graffio e solo perché si è allontanato dal suo luogo di potere. Mentre ero nella galleria e provavo a colpirlo, non sono neppure riuscito a sfiorarlo.» Lass lo guardava senza capire cosa volesse dire, l'unica cosa certa era che sapeva molto più di quanto volesse far intendere.  
«Sai un sacco di cose, per essere un guerriero.» Wylax lo fissò per alcuni istanti, poi sorrise.  
«È successo qualcosa di strano negli ultimi mesi?»  
«Tipo?»  
«Qualsiasi cosa. Crolli, sparizioni, voci, suoni che non dovevano esserci. Qualunque cosa al di fuori della routine.» Lass rifletteva in silenzio, mentre uscivano dalla miniera.  
I minatori erano in fermento; si erano rifugiati nella sala comune che non era mai stata tanto piena: sembrava stesse per esplodere.  
«Una volta ho sentito qualcosa.» Larsen si voltò verso il ragazzo, ansioso di ricevere maggiori dettagli. «Ma non so quanto possa essere vero, ero ubriaco…» Quando il ragazzo incrociò gli occhi del guerriero, arrossì.  
«Sentiamo.»  
«Erano dei sussurri. Provenivano dalle gallerie. È successo durante la festa di Shan-livi, quando i lavori erano fermi.» Si voltò a guardare spaesato la galleria alle sue spalle. «È stato strano. Quegli strani bisbiglii sono diventati sempre più numerosi, fino a quando non riuscivo più a distinguere neppure un suono e sono diventati un unico rumore di fondo.»  
«Interessante.» Wylax cambiò strada, preferendo dirigersi vero l'uscita dalle miniere e il ragazzo si affrettò a seguirlo.  
«Dove stai andando?»  
«Da un alchimista a portare quella schifezza.»  
«Vengo con te.»  
«No.» Ma Lass non sembrò dar segno di averlo ascoltato e continuò a seguirlo. «Tu devi restare qui con i tuoi compagni.»  
«Non ci penso neppure! Quella cosa potrebbe uscire dalle miniere e io voglio scoprire cos'è!»  
«Te lo verrò a dire appena l'alchimista me lo avrà rivelato.» Ma Lass continuò a seguirlo. «Non demordi, eh?»  
«Voglio vedere cosa c'è più in alto…» Wylax sospirò.  
«D'accordo, tanto mi seguiresti comunque e ti faresti arrestare.»  
«I soldati possono girare liberamente per ogni anello, vero?» Il guerriero annuì «Potrei diventare un soldato?»  
«Stai correndo un po' troppo, ragazzino.»  
 


	3. Cyrell Larsen

«Non capisco» disse Lass dopo essere rimasto in silenzio ad ammirare la luce che diventava via via più intensa. Credeva che avrebbe visto la sommità della città, invece si erano fermati poco più in basso della metà; era rimasto in qualche modo deluso, anche se la luce era quasi abbagliante rispetto alle miniere. «Tu lavori per i nobili, perché non puoi andare a cercare un alchimista nei livelli più elevati della città?»

«Perché qui abita il migliore.»  
«Come può essere il migliore, se sta quaggiù?» Wylax stava per rispondere, ma si fermò in mezzo alla strada, mentre altre persone li aggiravano, tenendo la testa bassa.  
«Com'è che ti chiami tu?»  
«Lass.»  
«Bene, Lass, se mi farai un'altra domanda, ti prenderò la testa, me la metterò tra le gambe e ti obbligherò a succhiarmi il cazzo finché non ti verrò in bocca. Dopo, se ne avrò voglia, ti risponderò.» Larsen vide il ragazzo avvampare, mentre spostava lo sguardo da una parte all'altra in preda al panico. «Dicevi?»  
«Niente.»  
Lass non si guardava neppure più attorno, si limitava a seguire il guerriero mettendo lo sguardo basso, concentrandosi solo sugli stivali di pelle di Wylax, da cui sporgevano delle else metalliche che si piegavano a U verso il basso. Stava per domandargli cosa fossero, ma il ricordo di quello che gli aveva detto prima lo fece tacere. Si ricordò delle altre strane armi che portava e sollevò lo sguardo quel tanto che bastava per poterle vedere, incrociate dietro alla schiena e assicurate ad una cintura.  
Quando infine Larsen si fermò davanti alla porta, per poco il ragazzo non gli andò a sbattere contro.  
«Siamo arrivati.» Non tirò neppure la corda che pendeva da un lato della porta per far suonare il campanello; girò la maniglia ed entrò. «Cyrell! Sei ancora viva o sei morta schiacciata dall'ammasso di roba che conservi?» Quando Lass entrò, non poté fare a meno di dar ragione alle parole del guerriero: nell'ingresso erano accatastate montagne di oggetti dalle forme improbabili, contenitori di vetro in cui erano conservate sostanze o polveri, intricati grovigli metallici e libri. Il ragazzo si sentì quasi soffocare, e in tutto quel caos non riusciva a capire quanto grande fosse la stanza; lo comprese solo quando una figura avvolta in una lunga veste violacea sembrò scendere da una pila di libri, che si rivelò essere una scala.  
«Per tua sfortuna sono viva.» L'alchimista era l'esatta copia di Wylax; stessi capelli rossi, stessi occhi argentati. L'unica differenza stava nella statura: lei era di una spanna più bassa di lui. «Sei venuto in compagnia. Chi è il tuo amichetto minatore?»  
«Una piattola che non riesco a scrollarmi di dosso.»  
«Si sarà affezionato al tuo cazzo.» L'alchimista gli fece cenno di salire e tutti e tre si inerpicarono sulla stretta scala a chiocciola che portava al piano superiore. Questa stanza era leggermente più ordinata; vi era una libreria, che ricopriva due pareti e arrivava fino al soffitto, e tre tavoli in cui vi erano appoggiati altri libri e intrugli, mentre nel camino acceso contro una parete era posizionato un calderone. Lass fu travolto dagli odori e i profumi della stanza; sentì quasi un cerchio alla testa tanto erano forti.  
«È un minatore testardo. Mi ha voluto seguire ad ogni costo. Si chiama Lass.» Cyrell lo osservò per un po', poi tornò a concentrarsi sul fratello.  
«Ho sentito che ci sono dei problemi in miniera. È per quello che sei andato lì?»  
«Mi ha reclutato il proprietario.» Wylax si diresse verso una poltrona e mise per terra i volumi che vi erano appoggiati sopra, prima di sedersi.  
«Come sta la tua mano? Vuoi che la controlli?» Il guerriero sollevò il braccio destro, osservò con attenzione la mano, toccandola con la sinistra. Alla fine l'aveva staccata e la tendeva verso la sorella. Dall'arto e dalla mano scendevano lunghi filamenti rossi simili a capelli. L'alchimista la prese e la mise sul tavolo, posizionandola sotto una grande lente, e iniziò ad armeggiare con i ferri per controllare che tutto fosse perfettamente funzionante. «Hai avuto dei problemi?»  
«Nessuno. Non sono qui per la mano.»  
«Per cosa, allora?» Cyrell continuava a esaminare il macchinario, non le importava che le avesse detto che funzionava.  
«Ci sono problemi seri in miniera. Ho un sospetto, ma voglio che tu me lo confermi.» Cyrell tornò ad avvicinarsi al fratello e gli sistemò nuovamente la mano. Lass rimase a guardarli in silenzio, sentendosi di troppo.  
«Cosa posso fare per te?» Wylax si mise una mano in tasca ed estrasse un frammento del tentacolo della creatura che aveva affrontato.  
«Dove lo hai trovato?» Teneva la stoffa aperta e studiava il piccolo pezzo di carne rossastra con attenzione. Lo vide dimenarsi, come se fosse ancora vivo, e si affrettò a metterlo sotto la lente d'ingrandimento.  
«Nelle miniere. Ci ha attaccato mentre percorrevano la galleria di Leeves.» Lass vide l'alchimista impallidire, voltandosi verso il fratello. «Ha ucciso almeno tre minatori. Il primo è stato trovato questa mattina, o meglio è stata trovata la sua pelle. Gli altri sono stati due imbecilli che si sono sporti troppo verso l'ingresso.»  
«Quindi è vincolato.»  
«Sì. Sono riuscito a ferirlo solo quando era prossimo all'uscita.»  
«Sospetti?»  
«L' _alchimista_ sei tu, io sono solo uno stupido soldato a cui piace il cazzo.»  
«A te non piace il cazzo, Wy, a te piace il culo» sghignazzò Cyrell. «Cercherò di farti avere una risposta il prima possibile.»  
«Grazie mille. Sai dove trovarmi.» Si alzò dalla poltrona ma, invece di uscire, si voltò verso il ragazzo. «Potresti tenerlo tu?» L'alchimista si voltò verso di lui e sorrise.  
«Nessun problema.»  
«No! Io voglio...»  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo di ciò che vuoi.»  
«Lascialo perdere, Lass. Andrà ad ubriacarsi al Serpente Piumato, non credo che tu voglia seguirlo.»  
«Cosa sarebbe?»  
«Un bordello.» Lass tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Cyrell, accettando con entusiasmo l'idea di stare un po' con lei. Restarono in silenzio fino a quando non sentirono la porta inferiore chiudersi.  
«Non prendertela troppo con lui. È un po' strano, ma non è cattivo. Ha un carattere orrido, ma è una delle persone più leali che conosca.»  
Lass avrebbe voluto farle notare che era la sorella, ma preferì starsene zitto.  
«Hai fame?» domandò l'alchimista. Il ragazzo non ci pensò neppure su, annuì energicamente; non aveva mangiato molto quel giorno, ma non mangiava mai molto.  
Lo portò su per un'altra scala a chiocciola; la stanza successiva si rivelò essere una cucina e da lì si vedevano altre tre porte. Quella era la stanza più ordinata che avesse visto in quella casa, ma in qualche modo non gli sembrava interessante. Lass era più attratto dai volumi ammucchiati e dai marchingegni aggrovigliati.  
Cyrell gli mise davanti una ciotola con un pasticcio profumato ancora fumante.  
«Pasticcio di verdure, spero ti piaccia» disse, dopo aver messo in tavola anche una caraffa d'acqua e un bicchiere. «Tu mangia pure tranquillo, io devo fare alcune cose con questo schifo che mi ha portato il mio adorato fratellino.» Lass la vide sparire dietro una delle porte; in un primo momento si domandò cosa vi fosse dietro, ma il profumo del pasticcio attirò tutta la sua attenzione.  
   
Quando Cyrell tornò, Lass aveva appena finito di pulire il piatto; lo sentì sospirare soddisfatto e non poté evitare un sorriso.  
«Piaciuto?»  
«Mai mangiato niente di simile.» Si sistemò meglio sulla sedia della tavola e l'alchimista si sedette di fronte a lui. «I nostri pasti prevedono quasi sempre funghi e pane raffermo. Se va bene ogni tanto un po' di carne, ma degli animali che troviamo in miniera.»  
«Io non mangio carne e nemmeno mio fratello.» Lass la osservò per qualche secondo in silenzio, poi si fece coraggio.  
«Per via della Strega delle Profondità? Troppi morti?» Era una domanda stupida, ma dopo quello che aveva visto quel giorno probabilmente non avrebbe mangiato più nessun tipo di carne; il solo pensiero di scuoiare qualcosa gli dava il voltastomaco.  
«Quindi ne ha parlato. Be', non poteva fare altrimenti, vista la situazione. Tu cosa sai della strega?»  
«Fino a poco tempo fa quasi nulla. Era lo spauracchio che usava mia madre per farci stare buoni.» Fece una pausa accarezzando il bicchiere di terracotta. «Varie leggende. Voci di corridoio. Non avevo mai conosciuto nessuno che avesse vissuto in quel periodo.»  
«Immagino. Quanti anni hai?»  
«Ottantaquattro[1].»  
«Sei molto giovane. La tua famiglia sa che sei qui?» Lass scosse la testa.  
«Non credo, loro lavorano in altre miniere; ci incontriamo di rado. Ma sapranno sicuramente cos'è successo.» La osservò con attenzione e provò a farsi coraggio; almeno lei non sembrava avere lo stesso carattere del fratello. «Non è che mi potresti raccontare qualcosa sulla Strega? Cos'è successo l'ultima volta? Perché da quello che mi è sembrato capire sono collegati…»  
«Così sembra, specie per quel che riguarda le morti violente, ma non è ancora ai suoi livelli. Com'era la creatura che avete incontrato?» Lass provò a dare una rapida descrizione, cercando di essere il più dettagliato possibile. Descrisse il combattimento di Wylax con entusiasmo, il modo in cui il guerriero aveva combattuto brandendo quelle strane armi. Alla fine chiese se avesse idea di cosa si trattasse. «Un sospetto lo avrei, ma voglio prima esserne certa. Se è come credo, è diverso da Leeves; lei non era ancora riuscita a crearlo. Molto strano...» Sollevò lo sguardo dalla caraffa per tornare a guardare il ragazzo. «C'è stato qualcosa di strano negli ultimi mesi? Sparizioni, incidenti, voci, luci strane…» Lass iniziò a ridacchiare.  
«È la stessa cosa che mi ha chiesto Wylax mentre uscivamo. A me è sembrato di sentire dei sussurri, durante la festa di Shan-livi.»  
«Vuole rubarmi il lavoro? Se ha già capito di cosa si tratta, è inutile che venga da me.» Cyrell sbuffò, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno e sistemandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.  
«Lui non è un alchimista, non credo che abbia le capacità di valutare bene quella cosa. Poi non so quanto i nobili potrebbero ascoltarlo senza controprove.» L'alchimista gli rivolse un bieco sorriso, che ricordò in modo impressionante il fratello.  
«I nobili lo ascoltano sempre quando si tratta di guerra, ma non lo vogliono in mezzo ai piedi quando si tratta di comando. Non si fidano di lui e del suo sangue marcio.»  
«Sangue marcio?»  
«Certo. Il sangue di Leeves scorre in noi, non siamo certo persone degne di comandare qualcosa.»  
«Ma Leeves non è la Strega delle Profondità?»  
«Certo. Era nostra madre, non lo sapevi?» Vide il ragazzo impallidire e scoppiò a ridere. «Scusa, mi spiace averti spaventato.» Lass sospirò di sollievo, era solo uno scherzo. «Credevo si sapesse, ma a quanto sembra la gente tende a dimenticare certi dettagli, preferendo sostituirli con altri.» Da una manica del vestito estrasse una scatola di lunghi sigari scuri e ne accese uno con una candela, lasciando il ragazzo sconvolto. «Wy è diventato un guerriero irritante ma utile, io invece ho preferito allontanarmi dai nobili, mi facevano venire la gastrite.»  
«C-come…» Cyrell sbuffò una nuvola di fumo violaceo e sospirò.  
«Siamo stati prelevati dai nobili per essere tenuti sotto controllo. Quando Wy e io siamo riusciti a scappare, abbiamo anche interrotto il rito di Leeves, dando la possibilità alle guardie di distruggerla. Uno di loro, Kallaris Beleran, decise di prenderci con lui per tenerci d'occhio, così disse. Invece fu molto gentile, quasi paterno. Quando morì le cose cambiarono; non erano mai state luminose per noi, ma iniziammo ad essere trattati veramente male. Wy iniziò a dare il peggio di sé, io mi rintanai quaggiù, dove nessuno sa della guerra contro la Strega, perché non ne sono stati toccati. Credevo che però voi minatori non aveste rimosso, i Larsen erano famosi a suo tempo. Anche se tu sei molto giovane, credevo che qualcuno ti avesse parlato delle origini della Strega.»  
Lass rimase a fissarla in silenzio per qualche tempo, osservando il fumo violetto che fuoriusciva dalle sue labbra, senza sapere cosa dire.

***

Quando Lass, alcune ore dopo, entrò al Serpente Piumato, si fece condurre da Larsen. Un ragazzo con i capelli scuri lo osservò irritato, ma quando sentì che a mandarlo era stata la sorella lo fece accomodare, seppur di malavoglia.  
Trovò Wylax in una saletta laterale, seduto su una montagna di cuscini, scalzo e a torso nudo, che beveva un vino azzurrino.  
«Minatore! Cosa ci fai qui?» gli urlò contro, ridendo.  
«Sei ubriaco?» Appena pronunciò quelle parole, con la coda dell'occhio vide numerose bottiglie vuote ammassate in un angolo. «Come puoi ubriacarti dopo quello che hai visto in miniera!» Larsen scoppiò a ridere, trangugiando l'ultimo sorso di vino.  
«Dovresti rilassarti.» Si alzò, afferrandolo per la maglia e facendolo cadere sopra i cuscini. Il guerriero lo obbligò a girarsi per poterlo guardare in faccia. Gli occhi gialli di Lass lo guardavano irritati, ma anche molto imbarazzati.  
Wylax gli passò una mano sul viso, accarezzandolo e studiandolo con attenzione. «Nonostante quegli occhi gialli, sei molto carino. Sicuro di non voler lavorare qui? Sono sicuro che faresti una fortuna.»  
«Non sono interessato!» gli urlò contro, cercando di spostarsi. «Sono qui solo perché tua sorella mi ha chiesto di portarti un messaggio.» Gli appoggiò una mano sul torace per cercare di allontanarlo, ma gli sembrava spingere contro una parete di roccia. Wylax continuava a fissarlo sghignazzando, specie quando il ragazzo riuscì ad allontanarsi a sufficienza per vedere il suo corpo coperto da cicatrici, rimanendo a bocca aperta.  
Lass toccò ogni cicatrice, incuriosito dalla storia di ognuna; la maggior parte erano lunghi e profondi tagli, ma alcuni sembravano diversi, come se fossero stati prodotti da qualcosa di irregolare.  
«Ti piace ciò che vedi?» Wylax si allontanò, lasciando che potesse guardare anche le altre. Gli mostrò anche la mano alchemica che il ragazzo studiò ammirato. Piegò le dita osservando lo snodo di ogni articolazione, chiedendosi come avesse fatto Cyrell a creare una cosa simile. «Saresti perfetto qui.»  
«Io non voglio abbandonare le miniere per fare la puttana!»  
«Come puoi dirlo, se non hai mai provato?» Si mise a ridere seduto sui cuscini «Prima di dire di no, dovresti almeno tentare. Oppure non ti piacciono i maschi?» Lass avvampò, abbassando lo sguardo verso le gambe del guerriero. «Facciamo una prova, se non ti piace ti trovo un altro posto.»  
«No! Aspetta! Io...» Wylax non lo fece finire, gli afferrò i capelli obbligandolo a reclinare la testa e lo baciò.  
Lass assaporò l'aroma del vino dalla sua bocca; non aveva mai sentito nulla di così aromatico. Si ritrovò ribaltato sui cuscini, schiacciato dal corpo del guerriero; sentì le sue mani correre lungo il suo torace. Wylax abbandonò la sua bocca solo il tempo necessario a sfilargli la maglia dalla testa, senza lasciargli il tempo di opporsi in qualche modo. Le mani di Larsen scesero verso il basso, accarezzando ogni centimetro di pelle pallida; la diversa temperatura della sua mano destra non creava problemi, sembrava che lo stesse sfiorando con un qualche oggetto, ma il modo in cui lo muoveva era troppo preciso, troppo in sintonia con il movimento dell'altra mano.  
Scese lungo i fianchi, le mani s'infilarono sotto la cintura dei pantaloni di Lass, che furono trascinati verso il basso. Anche Wylax si spostò dalla sua bocca, scendendo verso la gola e iniziando a tormentare la carne sensibile del collo, venendo ripagato da alcuni sospiri. Larsen ridacchiò; aveva capito che gli sarebbe piaciuto da quando aveva incrociato i suoi occhi gialli qualche ora prima, nelle miniere; il modo in cui lo aveva guardato non dava adito a fraintendimenti.  
I pantaloni del minatore finirono da qualche parte sul pavimento. La mano sinistra di Wylax andò ad accarezzare l'erezione del ragazzo, trovandolo pronto.  
«Ma allora la mia proposta di qualche ora fa non ti sarebbe dispiaciuta» ridacchiò Larsen. Il suo respiro caldo solleticò la pelle di Lass, che rabbrividì senza capire a cosa alludesse l'altro. La bocca del guerriero tornò a risalire, sfiorando il corpo con la punta della lingua, fino ad arrivare ad un capezzolo. Giocò attorno ad esso per un po', accompagnando i movimenti della sua bocca con quelli della mano che stava stimolando il sesso del ragazzo. Strinse i denti attorno al capezzolo inturgidito, facendo urlare Lass sia di sorpresa che di dolore; poi si allontanò da lui, smettendo di toccarlo e limitandosi a guardarlo sghignazzando.  
«Non male, ma ho visto di meglio.» Non gli lasciò il tempo di dire nulla, lo afferrò per le spalle, ribaltandolo. Lass si trovò disteso sui cuscini, senza riuscire a trovare un appiglio per sollevarsi. Wylax lo afferrò per i fianchi, dopo essersi slacciato i pantaloni, e il ragazzo si ritrovò ad affondare la testa tra le stoffe morbide dei cuscini. Lass sentì qualcosa di viscido violare la sua apertura e urlò; la sua voce venne soffocata dai cuscini, ma riuscì a sentire la voce ridacchiante di Larsen anche se non metteva a fuoco le sue parole. Il dito affondò nella sua carne morbida, tormentandolo, e Lass implorò l'altro di smettere, fino a quando non raggiunse un punto che lo fece urlare, ma non di dolore. Il ragazzo si irrigidì per un momento, sorpreso da quella sensazione, e poco dopo riprese a gemere soddisfatto, iniziando a sentire più caldo. Dove il dito era entrato, il calore iniziava propagarsi a tutto il corpo, rendendogli quasi impossibile mantenere il controllo di esso.  
Così come il dito era entrato venne sfilato, facendolo gemere infastidito.  
Wylax lo osservò per qualche tempo; il corpo esposto del ragazzo sembrava smaniare di attenzioni, ma lui lasciò che l'olio usato continuasse il suo lavoro ancora per qualche minuto, senza tormentarlo ancora. Quando vide il corpo del ragazzo coperto di sudore, che faticava anche solo a tenersi sulle ginocchia, lo afferrò per le natiche, divaricandole leggermente, e lo penetrò con forza. Lass urlò di dolore, ma nel giro di qualche istante il dolore non fu più la componente predominante.  
La stanza si riempì dei gemiti di piacere del ragazzo, che i cuscini non riuscivano a soffocare del tutto.  
Lass venne con un urlo, riversandosi sulle stoffe, mentre il Wylax continuò a muoversi dentro di lui ancora per alcuni istanti, finché non venne dentro al corpo del ragazzo con un gemito soddisfatto.  
Poco dopo il guerriero si sfilò dal corpo del compagno, lasciandolo scivolare tra i cuscini colorati, esausto.

 

* * *

 

  
[1] Non ho pensato molto al tipo di razza a cui appartengono, ma ho optato per una sottospecie di elfi, anche per via dell'immagine che ho scelto per il contest XP la maggiore età elfica è raggiunta attorno al secolo di vita, loro l'hanno un po' più bassa, intorno agli ottanta, quindi Lass è appena maggiorenne.


	4. Sangue, Acciaio e Magia

 

Wylax si stiracchiò tra i cuscini, sbadigliando. Guardandosi rapidamente attorno vide una testa dai capelli blu spuntare accanto a lui: Lass era rannicchiato su un fianco, con la testa appoggiata sopra il suo stomaco.  
«Interessante…» mormorò Larsen, mentre cercava di sistemarsi il groviglio confuso che erano diventati i suoi capelli. Il movimento svegliò il ragazzo, che però si limitò ad allungare un braccio, passandolo attorno alla vita del guerriero. Wylax lo fissò per un po', non sapendo se ridere o meno. Guardandosi attorno vide un gran numero di bottiglie vuote appoggiate al pavimento e sospirò; aveva esagerato, ma non credeva che il ragazzo lo avrebbe seguito nel bordello. «Dormito bene?» chiese alla fine, non sapendo che reazione aspettarsi da lui.  
Lass si bloccò, interrompendo l'abbraccio, rendendosi conto di dove e con chi si trovasse. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, incrociò gli occhi argentati di Larsen e avvampò.  
«Che cosa mi hai fatto?»  
«Io? Ero io l'ubriaco, tu hai approfittato di me.» A quelle parole il ragazzo rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta, non avendo idea di come ribattere. «Piuttosto, perché sei venuto qui?»  
«Io... tua sorella mi aveva chiesto di portarti quello che aveva scoperto sulla creatura! Mi hai stuprato!»  
«Non dire fesserie.» Si allontanò dal ragazzo, mettendosi in piedi e andando a cercare i vestiti. Lass non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, contemplando le linee del suo corpo mentre ricordava nel dettaglio quello che era successo poche ore prima. All'inizio pensava che si sarebbe rivestito, invece lo vide prendere i suoi abiti, alla ricerca del messaggio, e tornare a sdraiarsi accanto a lui.  
«Cosa dice?» chiese il ragazzo, dopo averlo visto leggere il messaggio con attenzione, più interessato alla natura di quell'essere che a quello che aveva subito poco prima. Wylax lo guardò male, ma Lass non abbassò lo sguardo. «Mi hai detto che se ti avessi fatto una domanda avrei dovuto succhiartelo; mi sembra di aver fatto ben di più oggi. Quindi voglio delle risposte!» Il guerriero sbuffò.  
«Si tratta di un costrutto necromantico.»  
«La creatura?» Larsen annuì. «Cosa sarebbe?»  
«È un servitore che si possono creare i maghi. Possono essere di qualsiasi materiale: dalla roccia all'acqua, dal fuoco al cristallo o al metallo. Oppure anche di pura energia, dipende dalle preferenze e dalle conoscenze dell’incantatore in questione. Questo è composto da cadaveri o parti di cadaveri, solo i necromanti possono crearli.»  
«La Strega delle Profondità ne aveva uno?»  
«No, non aveva fatto in tempo a dargli vita.»  
«Come doveva animarlo?»  
«Sacrificando non so bene quante persone. Più la loro morte era dolorosa e la perdita di sangue elevata, maggiore sarebbe stato il suo potere e quello del costrutto. Era per questo motivo che le sue vittime venivano mantenute in vita con i suoi incantesimi» proseguì Wylax. «Il tunnel della galleria era costellato di persone che urlavano di dolore e non riuscivano a morire, anche se in fondo lo erano già.»  
«Fa schifo, ma è affascinante allo stesso tempo» disse il ragazzo dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. Il guerriero lo osservò con attenzione, ma non disse nulla.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta ed Invèrne entrò nella stanza, senza aspettare una invito ad entrare.  
«Hai visite, Wy.» Cyrell avanzò aggirando il ragazzo; guardò prima il fratello e poi Lass e sorrise.  
«Vi siete divertiti? Non è un po' troppo giovane per te, Wy?»  
«Ero ubriaco.» L'alchimista lo guardò gelido.  
«Non è una scusa.» Wylax stava per ribattere, ma la sorella gli fece un cenno per farlo tacere. «Non sono qui per farti la predica. Ci sono stati dei problemi e il ragazzo è stato fortunato a trovarsi nel tuo... letto.»  
«Spiegati.»  
«I minatori. Quelli che si trovavano vicino alle miniere di _izlash_ , massacrati.» Si voltò verso Lass. «Mi spiace.»

***

Quello che Lass si trovò a dover guardare era uno spettacolo agghiacciante. Aveva già iniziato a sentire un odore metallico nell'aria non appena avevano iniziato ad avvicinarsi alle miniere con l'elevatore; era però qualcosa d'indistinto e vago, qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito, non così intenso. In un primo momento non capì cosa stesse guardando; gli sembrava che nella piazza centrale e nelle vie attorno agli edifici fossero ammucchiati cumuli di stracci e rocce dalle forme strane, poi mise a fuoco. Erano corpi.  
I minatori erano sparpagliati in modo disordinato sul suolo, gli arti separati dal corpo e le interiora riversate sul pavimento di pietra, che creava una fanghiglia nerastra di sangue, polvere e materia organica. Lass indietreggiò di qualche passo, cercando una via di fuga, ma mise un piede in fallo e si ritrovò con il sedere per terra, immerso nella melma. Appoggiò una mano per terra per aiutarsi a rimettersi in piedi, e le sue dita incontrarono qualcosa d'ispido che ricopriva una roccia. Il ragazzo si ritrovò a stringere tra le mani il cranio di una persona, completamente reciso dal resto del corpo; e non riuscì più a trattenersi: rigettò sul pavimento succhi gastrici e quel poco che ancora gli restava nello stomaco.  
«Vattene da qui.» La voce di Wylax giungeva remota alle sue orecchie, come se fosse stato lontano centinaia di passi, invece gli era accanto. Il guerriero lo afferrò per una spalla, obbligandolo a rimettersi in piedi. «Vattene, vai al Serpente Piumato e resta al sicuro lì.»  
«T-Tu che farai?» chiese con voce roca, dopo che era riuscito a ritrovarla a fatica.  
«Io vado a cercare il responsabile. Penso di sapere di chi si tratti.»  
«Chi?» Cyrell era a fianco del fratello, la lunga veste violacea strusciava per terra, imbrattandosi di melma. L'unica risposta che ottenne dal fratello fu un bieco sorriso, che la portò a sospirare. «Vuoi tenertelo tutto per te?»  
«Voglio sistemarlo da solo. Tu guardami le spalle, io mi dirigo verso le gallerie di Leeves.»  
«Non sarebbe meglio chiamare le guardie?» La voce di Lass era poco più di un sussurro. Non aveva capito molto di quello scambio, ma aveva intuito che Larsen volesse andare da solo alla ricerca di chi aveva commesso quel massacro, e non gli sembrava un'idea molto intelligente.  
«Per cosa? Per fargli avere altra carne da macello? No, me ne occuperò io; tu vattene, o rischierai di intralciare Cyr.»  
«Ma prima non sei riuscito a sconfiggerlo! Cosa ti fa credere di riuscirci questa volta?»  
«So cos'è. E se sono solo, non dovrò preoccuparmi di altra gente.» Così dicendo prese i due _kama_ e s'incamminò verso le gallerie; l'unica luce che illuminava il suo cammino proveniva dagli edifici ormai deserti.  
Sopra di loro il cielo era solo un piccolo puntino chiaro dal colore indefinito, simile ad una piccola sfera che emanava una luce troppo debole per dare un qualche aiuto. Lass era abituato a quel tipo di illuminazione, ma in quel momento sembrava che fosse più debole del solito, come se un pesante drappo di tenebra avesse avvolto ogni cosa. Quando il ragazzo tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo volgendosi verso Wylax, vide due piccole falci luminose ondeggiare al suo fianco; non credeva che il metallo delle armi potesse risplendere a quel modo.  
«Nasconditi da qualche parte, magari in una casa, assicurandoti che non ci siano cadaveri al suo interno e barricati. Sarebbe meglio che ti allontanassi, ma non credo faresti in tempo.» La voce di Cyrell lo riscosse, facendolo quasi sobbalzare.  
«Perché?» L'alchimista non riuscì a rispondergli; un gemito attirò l'attenzione di entrambi verso il centro della piazza. «Cos'è stato?»  
«Merda! Troppo tardi.» Cyrell si mise davanti al ragazzo e dette un calcio alla testa che si ritrovava ai suoi piedi. «Stai dietro di me; qualunque cosa accada, qualunque cosa vedi, non allontanarti da me!»  
«Cosa sta succedendo?» Lo prese per un braccio e iniziò a correre verso il centro della piazza, ignorando le proteste di Lass, mostrando di avere una forza molto superiore a quella che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare da lei, dato che, anche se il ragazzo inciampava, lei riusciva a mantenerlo in piedi. Arrivati nel punto desiderato, iniziò a calciare qualche pezzo di cadavere, per creare un vuoto.  
«Fai spazio attorno a me, pulisci un cerchio dai resti dei minatori.» Vedendo che non si muoveva, lo strattonò per un braccio. «Muoviti! Non abbiamo molto tempo!» Lass eseguì, anche se tratteneva a stento i conati di vomito, e più di una volta si piegò in due cercando di rimettere, ma non aveva più nulla nello stomaco. Aveva appena preso un braccio per cercare di allontanarlo dai piedi dell'alchimista, quando questi gli si animò in mano, afferrandolo a  sua volta. Lass urlò sia di sorpresa che di dolore, quando le unghie dell'arto si conficcarono nella sua carne. Si strappò la mano con un unico strattone, lacerandosi la pelle, ma l'arto semovente finì più lontano degli altri che aveva spostato.  
«Che cazzo era?!»  
«Necromanzia.» Lass osservò l'alchimista: aveva gli occhi chiusi e le braccia tese accanto al corpo con i palmi aperti. «L'antica arte di trarre energia dalla vita che fuoriesce dai corpi, per manipolarla e instillarla una seconda volta nei cadaveri, controllandoli. I necromanti traggono energia dalla morte e dalla vita che abbandona i corpi.» Quando aprì gli occhi, le sue iridi erano diventate di un azzurro intenso, un colore che Lass non credeva esistesse. «Preparati, perché non sarà divertente.» Tutto quello che il minatore riuscì a fare fu avvicinarsi un po' di più a Cyrell, deglutendo rumorosamente.  
   
Wylax aveva accelerato il passo appena i primi gemiti erano giunti alle sue orecchie. Riuscì a saltare e a schivare i primi goffi movimenti manifestati dai cadaveri; alcuni avevano ancora gli arti separati dal corpo, ma molto presto immaginava si sarebbero fusi in grotteschi costrutti, anche se non come quello che aveva affrontato poche ore prima. _Quello dev'essere un capolavoro del necromante, qualcosa che gli è costato anni di studio e sacrifici. Oppure ha semplicemente proseguito dove Leeves aveva interrotto; sarebbe stata una mossa furba utilizzare le energie che aveva liberato lei, senza però riuscire ad incanalarle completamente._ Un corpo si sollevò davanti a lui, ma Wylax non arrestò la sua avanzata; ruotò su se stesso colpendolo con una delle lame ricurve del _kama_ , provocando un lungo squarcio diagonale sul torace e facendolo tornare nuovamente a terra. Mentre Larsen lo superava, dalla ferita inferta iniziarono a sprigionarsi piccole fiammelle azzurre che, nel giro di qualche secondo, sarebbero divampate, distruggendo completamente il corpo.  
La galleria davanti a lui venne illuminata da un intenso bagliore, come un lampo. Wylax sogghignò; avrebbe voluto eliminarne ancora, ma non aveva tempo; doveva arrivare all'altare, sapeva che il necromante lo stava aspettando lì. Lo sentiva.  
Appena imboccò il tunnel dove avevano trovato il primo corpo, ebbe la conferma dei suoi sospetti: l'aria iniziò a riempirsi di uno intenso brusio, come se la galleria fosse piena di persone che discutevano tra loro, sussurrando.  
Dopo essersi addentrato nelle tenebre, solo la luce delle sue lame illuminava debolmente la pietra attorno a lui; contrariamente alle altre gallerie questa era rossa, come se fosse stata ricoperta da un intenso strato di ruggine, ma Wylax sapeva che era qualcosa di ben diverso a ricoprire ogni centimetro di superficie. Dopo essere avanzato maggiormente rispetto alla volta precedente, vide ciò che i soldati non avevano neppure osato sfiorare: i pali di legno disposti lungo il sentiero, dove erano state affisse le vittime sacrificali, che venivano tenute in vita con l'utilizzo delle arti arcane fino a quando anche l'ultima goccia di sangue non era fuoriuscita dai loro corpi, traendo il massimo dell'energia possibile, erano ancora ben visibili vicino alle pareti, come se il tempo non fosse trascorso.  
Dovette imporsi di ricacciare indietro quelle immagini e il nodo allo stomaco che stava prendendo forma; non poteva permettersi tentennamenti o ricordi. Non poteva riportare a galla la voce di quelle persone che urlavano e imploravano aiuto, senza sapere che ormai in verità erano morti e che solo la necromanzia di Leeves permetteva loro di respirare ancora e di soffrire. Accelerò il passo, quasi mettendosi a correre; voleva arrivare alla fine, voleva vedere se i suoi sospetti erano corretti, anche se aveva pochi dubbi a riguardo.  
Davanti a lui iniziò a filtrare una debole luce rossastra; serrò le mani attorno alle impugnature dei _kama_ e percorse l'ultimo tratto che lo separava dalla stanza dell'altare.  
La prima cosa che vide fu la creatura: stava in piedi, circondato da strane scintille luminescenti. Attaccate al soffitto della grotta pendevano una serie di lunghe catene uncinate con attaccati piccoli brandelli di tessuto.  
«Ben arrivato.» La voce di un uomo attirò la sua attenzione e si girò verso sinistra. Vide il necromante in piedi, dietro all'altare di corpi ammassati. La necromanzia non era stata epurata, e quell'orrida reliquia ancora trasudava sangue come se fosse stato appena eretto. Alle spalle dell'arcanista un corpo, in avanzato stato di decomposizione, era stato appeso ad una sbarra metallica con delle catene, come una sorta di strana crocifissione. Wylax lo vide muoversi e pensò che fosse uno dei minatori che era stato catturato qualche ora prima. «Ti piace la sala dell'altare?»  
«Non è cambiata molto da come me la ricordavo.» La sua voce era sicura, molto più di quanto non fosse lui in realtà. Essere una seconda volta lì, davanti ad un necromante, non era una bella esperienza. L'arcanista si mise a ridere, una risata stridente, e le torce create con le ossa delle vittime sembrarono ardere con maggiore intensità.  
«Sono felice che tu sia finalmente arrivato.»  
«Finalmente? Mi hai portato tu qui, Dradir Lornis; non mi sembra di aver avuto molta voce in capitolo.» Wylax lo vide sussultare, e sorrise compiaciuto. _Non si aspettava che avessi capito. Ottimo_.  
«Come hai fatto?» L'uomo fece scendere il cappuccio dalla testa, rivelando la sua identità. Non era come lo aveva incontrato poco tempo prima; i capelli scuri erano scomparsi, la pelle era tirata, quasi traslucida, e potevano distinguersi le ossa e i muscoli sotto di essa. Gli occhi si erano tinti di un rosso cupo, quasi nero, se non fosse stato per quella scintilla cremisi al posto della pupilla.  
«La necromanzia puzza, ha un odore inconfondibile. Per non parlare di quell'orrido tomo che ti sei portato dietro dal Patriarca e qua sotto; trasudava magia.»  
«Lo avevo protetto, vi era uno schermo illusorio, come avevo protetto me stesso.» Allungò una mano verso il leggio ai piedi dell'altare; ossa contorte, simili ai rami di un albero, lo sostenevano, aperto alla pagina desiderata dall'arcanista.  
«L'illusione è magia, la magia ha un odore proprio. Se ti fossi rivolto a qualcun altro non saresti stato scoperto.» Lornis sorrise, la bocca si tirò mostrando troppi denti, e qualche punto sulle labbra si lacerò, ma non una sola goccia di sangue uscì dalle ferite.  
«Ma io volevo te, il figlio di Leeves Larsen. Uno dei nostri guerrieri più abili, anche se non uno dei più rispettosi.»  
«Faccio del mio meglio.» Wylax si inchinò, facendo ondeggiare le due lame ricurve.  
«L'ho notato.» Osservò con attenzione il guerriero, studiandone in particolar modo le armi. «Quelle lame sono incantate.»  
«Naturalmente. Non sono così idiota da gettarmi nella tana di un necromante con dei semplici pezzi di metallo.»  
«Ma le avevi anche la prima volta che siamo scesi. Hai ferito Ashgot con quelle.»  
«Ashgot?» Si voltò verso il costrutto, accigliato. «Quella cosa ha un nome?» Non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare con quell'essere delle sue armi; preferì portare la conversazione su altri argomenti, argomenti che sapeva avrebbero compiaciuto il necromante.  
«Era il mio servitore. Ho fatto alcuni esperimenti su di lui, alla fine ho deciso di usarlo come base per il costrutto.»  
«Immagino la sua gioia.» Lornis rise ancora e altre crepe si aprirono sulla pelle del viso. «Visto che la mia compagnia ti diverte tanto, posso sapere cosa desideri dal sottoscritto?»  
«Mi sembra logico, voglio un guerriero.» Wylax aggrottò la fronte.  
«Quello non ti basta?» chiese, indicando con un _kama_ il costrutto alla sua destra.  
«Purtroppo lui è vincolato, e io ho bisogno di qualcuno più… _libero_.» Fece scorrere un sottile dito adunco sulle pagine del grimorio. «Qualcuno che conosca la magia e che sappia uccidere.» Il necromante stava per aggiungere qualcosa, ma una vibrazione si propagò per le miniere. La roccia attorno a loro ondeggiò, come se fosse stata la superficie di un lago e qualcuno vi avesse gettato dentro un sasso. «Che cosa è stato? Chi può fare una cosa simile?»  
«Mia sorella.» Il guerriero lo guardò sorridente. «Credo si sia incazzata.»  
«Sorella?»  
«Già. Non lo sapevi? Ho una gemella, un'alchimista.»  
«Questa non era alchimia!»  
«No» sorrise Wylax. «Non solo, almeno.»  
«È una strega.» Quelle parole uscirono dalle labbra di Dradir come una sorta di sussurro.  
«Già, e molto abile, se non ti sei accorto di lei, dato che mi ha accompagnato qui. Lei si sta occupando dei tuoi non morti. Non usciranno dalle miniere.» Questa volta fu Larsen a ridere, i capelli rossi ondeggiarono quando gettò la testa all'indietro.  
«Che cosa significa?» Gli occhi rossi di Lornis si ridussero a due fessure e Wylax si aspettò quasi di vedere i tessuti staccarsi dalle ossa.  
«Nostra madre ha cercato di ucciderci, credi veramente che mi unirei a te?»  
«Tu odi i nobili, è risaputo.»  
«Sì, ma i necromanti mi disgustano di più. I nobili sono solo dei poveri imbecilli.» Dradir sembrò quasi sbuffare.  
«Ci sono altri modi per avere la tua obbedienza, ma speravo di non doverlo fare.» Abbassò lo sguardo verso il grimorio. «Catturalo.» Larsen non si chiese a chi si riferisse, sapeva chi avrebbe risposto a quell'ordine.  
Scartò di lato, evitando una delle escrescenze acuminate che la creatura si trovava al posto delle braccia. Il secondo fendente gli arrivò più vicino, ma riuscì a pararsi con il _kama_. La piccola falce iniziò ad emettere un'abbagliante luce azzurra e l'artiglio iniziò a creparsi. Il costrutto si allontanò con un balzo; sotto il cappuccio iniziò a generarsi uno strano sibilo di dolore, mentre le due teste poste sul braccio destro urlarono, imprecando in lingue che Wylax non conosceva. Alla debole luce delle fiamme riuscì a metterle meglio a fuoco: quella posizionata più in basso aveva una folta barba scura e lineamenti molto marcati, l'altra aveva la pelle grigia, con strani tatuaggi argentei tracciati al posto delle sopracciglia.  
 _Il barbuto è un nano, ma l'altro non l'ho mai visto in vita mia_ , pensò indietreggiando, allontanandosi dall'altare, tenendo sempre un occhio nella direzione di Dradir. _Se ne esco vivo, chiederò a Cyrell_.  
«Sei andato a caccia nelle Profondità per trovare i pezzi per il tuo costrutto?» gli chiese, sperando di distrarlo da ciò che stava facendo con il grimorio.  
«Non potevo far sparire tutti i servitori della mia famiglia prima del tempo.» Non lo guardava direttamente, non poteva perdere di vista il costrutto, ma lo immaginò esibire un altro di quegli orridi sorrisi. «Ho scoperto che ci sono moltissime creature interessanti. Ma non ti preoccupare, appena avremo sistemato Gaee'Langríth, ti mostrerò tutti i segreti e i misteri delle Profondità.»  
 _Sistemato? Che cazzo vorrà fare?_ Larsen stava per dire qualcosa, ma il costrutto gli si avventò contro, sibilando. I _kama_ saettarono veloci a fermare il nuovo affondo, ma la violenza dell'impatto fu tale che il guerriero cadde per terra; sfruttò la forza del colpo per rotolare su se stesso e allontanarsi dall'avversario. Gli artigli del costrutto si conficcarono nella pietra, mentre la creatura avanzava, cercando di trafiggerlo.  
 _Come lo ammazzo questo affare?!_ Si alzò in piedi con un balzo, cercando di mantenere le distanze, e vide che due lunghi tentacoli bianchi uscirono da sotto il cappuccio del costrutto, muovendosi come se fossero dotati di vita propria. Dopo l'impatto iniziale riuscì a metterli a fuoco meglio, e si accorse che si trattava di due lunghi e sinuosi serpenti. _Cosa ha inserito dentro a questo golem? Tutto quello che ha raccattato per le Profondità?_ La creatura stava per balzargli addosso una seconda volta, ma bloccò il movimento a metà; la pietra riprese ad ondeggiare, e le catene oscillarono, colpendo Wylax al collo. Il guerriero imprecò, allontanando con un _kama_ l'uncino pendente; fortunatamente non era affondata con forza, la ferita era solo superficiale, ma si chiese che tipo di infezione potesse prendersi a causa di quel piccolo graffio.  
Il costrutto non gli lasciò tempo per riflettere e si avventò su di lui. I serpenti albini avevano spalancato le fauci, mostrando zanne più lunghe del normale, dalle quali gocciolava una sostanza nerastra e viscosa. Quando il primo scattò contro di lui, Larsen riuscì a tranciargli la testa dal corpo. Il rettile continuò a dimenarsi sul pavimento, mentre il liquido scuro che aveva al posto del sangue si riversava sulla pietra, che iniziò a gorgogliare, come se si stesse sciogliendo.  
 _Fantastico_ , pensò, allontanandosi ancora dalla creatura con un balzo, cercando di non inalare le esalazioni prodotte dall'acido. Il costrutto ricominciò ad emettere il suo sibilo furioso, scagliandosi contro di lui con il secondo rettile che saettava da una parte all'altra, cercando di afferrarlo.  
Wylax schivò una delle catene pendenti che ondeggiavano sopra la sua testa. Il golem continuò ad avanzare verso di lui, urlando tutta la sua rabbia. Larsen recise anche il secondo serpente e, spostando con un _kama_ una delle escrescenze, riuscì a lanciare il secondo dentro al cappuccio. La lama azzurrina si conficcò in ciò che vi si trovava celato, amplificando il suo bagliore. Il costrutto iniziò ad agitare i due artigli, cercando di sfilarsi la lama dalla testa, e il guerriero ne approfittò colpendolo con un calcio allo sterno e facendolo indietreggiare verso delle catene. Agitando gli arti, il golem si impigliò negli uncini e Wylax lo spinse ancora, cercando di immobilizzarlo.  
Si accovacciò per terra, piantando il kama che gli restava dove sperava si trovassero le ginocchia, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, così che gli uncini affondassero nella carne putrida. I piccoli tentacoli, che gli sporgevano dal petto, si agitavano verso l'impugnatura del _kama_ , provando a estrarla senza successo.  
Il costrutto, dopo alcuni istanti, si trovò aggrovigliato nelle catene; più cercava di liberarsi, più gli uncini affondavano, imprigionandolo.  
Wylax sentì un'imprecazione provenire dall'arcanista e per la prima volta si voltò verso di lui. La pelle del viso stava cadendo a pezzi: alcuni frammenti si erano staccati e penzolavano, ancora attaccati alla mascella, mentre un liquido denso e bruno gocciolava dalle ferite. Vide ciò che restava delle labbra del necromante schiudersi, come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma una sfera di fuoco, grande quanto una testa, sfrecciò a mezz'aria, andando ad impattare contro il guscio protettivo che Lornis aveva eretto attorno a sé e all'altare. Pochi istanti dopo comparve Cyrell; gli occhi azzurri splendevano come se all'interno di essi vi fossero delle fiamme e dietro di lei Lass la seguiva a bocca aperta e con in mano un piccone coperto di poltiglia scura.  
«Ti serve una mano, fratellino?»  
«Ti sei già liberata dei non morti?» chiese, senza perdere di vista il necromante.  
«Io non perdo tempo come qualcun altro.» La strega sogghignò, ma quando vide il costrutto che si dimenava tornò seria. «Vedo che non sei rimasto qui solo a fare due chiacchiere.» Cyrell tornò a guardare il necromante, iniziando a mormorare una cantilena subito imitata da Dradir.  
Non ci furono lampi o sfere di energia: il necromante si concentrava sulla sua barriera, mentre la strega cercava di forzarla. Lass osservava i due individui, facendo qualche passo verso il guerriero.  
«È fantastica!»  
«Lo so, è mia sorella» rispose semplicemente Wylax, osservando con attenzione lo scontro tra i due. Vide la pelle del necromante staccarsi dal volto e dalle mani; gli sembrò quasi di sentire il rumore umido dei tessuti che cadevano a terra. «Mettiti al riparo, tra un po' ci sarà una bella esplosione.» Lass stava per chiedere cosa volesse dire quando un sibilo acuto risuonò nella grotta, seguito da un forte rumore metallico. Il ragazzo vide la creatura sradicare le catene dal soffitto e avanzare verso di loro, agitando i lunghi aculei per cercare di colpirli. Lass rimase immobile, come impietrito, mentre osservava il costrutto avventarsi su di loro. Wylax lo spinse da un lato, riuscendo ad intercettare uno degli arti con il _kama_ che gli restava, ma l'altro aculeo riuscì a ferirlo ad una spalla, trapassandolo da parte a parte.  
Larsen urlò alcune delle imprecazioni più colorite che il ragazzo avesse mai sentito.  
Il minatore aggirò il costrutto e gli piantò il piccone alla base della nuca con tutta la forza che possedeva. Il golem si allontanò da Wylax sibilando e spinse via Lass, facendolo rotolare per terra, liberandosi del piccone. Quando tornò a fronteggiare il suo avversario, questi sollevò il braccio infortunato e con un urlo e gli strappò dal volto il _kama_.  
Larsen lo colpì alla testa con una tallonata, compiendo una rotazione per acquistare maggior impeto. Lass, vedendolo barcollare, si affrettò ad andargli incontro, afferrò le catene che ancora aveva attaccato al corpo e lo strattonò, facendolo crollare per terra.  
Wylax ne approfittò; si scagliò sulla creatura piantandogli i due _kama_ nelle spalle, inchiodandolo per terra. Il costrutto si agitò, provando a liberarsi, ma le lame incantate non gli permisero di rimettersi in piedi.  
Il guerriero si allontanò dal costrutto, voltandosi verso il necromante; nella frazione di secondo in cui si era sollevato dall'avversario e aveva sollevato lo sguardo, prima di voltarsi verso Lornis, Lass vide gli occhi del guerriero risplendere come era avvenuto con Cyrell. Vide Larsen chinarsi verso uno stivale ed estrarre, con il braccio sano, una strana arma composta da tre punte: una più lunga al centro e due più piccole laterali, che arrivavano circa a un quarto d'altezza rispetto alla centrale. Erano le due armi che aveva visto spuntare dai suoi stivali, ma che non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere cosa fossero.  
Wylax urlò una singola parola, ma la sua voce superò quella dei due arcanisti che si stavano fronteggiando, attirando l'attenzione del necromante. Prese il _sai_ dalla punta principale e questo iniziò a risplendere di luce verde, poi lo scagliò contro la barriera di Dradir. Fu come se l'aria si frantumasse, come se l'arma avesse colpito un vetro e fosse andato in pezzi. Cyrell fu più rapida, superava Lornis di anni di esperienza; nelle sue dita si formarono piccoli globi di energia bianca che scattarono verso l'avversario, colpendolo in pieno e scagliandolo lontano dal suo grimorio.  
Wylax prese l'altro _sai,_ piegandosi malamente dato che non poteva afferrarlo con il braccio ferito, lo strinse tra le mani e si avventò sopra l'altare, saltando e urlando una serie di parole che riecheggiarono nella grotta. La lama affondò tra le pagine, dopo aver infranto la barriera che lo avvolgeva. Alle sue spalle Dradir urlava sconvolto, ma ormai era troppo tardi: le pagine iniziarono a prendere fuoco, le parole scritte con il sangue si dissolsero e il libro si ripiegò su se stesso, producendo una piccola sfera di fuoco verde che implose pochi istanti dopo, scaraventando il guerriero oltre all'altare. Cyrell riuscì a contenere l'esplosione di energia, direzionandola verso il necromante, proteggendo Lass e il fratello.  
Lornis urlò furioso contro i due arcanisti che lo avevano ingannato, mentre le fiamme, lentamente, lo consumavano.  
Lass si affrettò a soccorrere Wylax, aiutandolo a mettersi in piedi, e poco dopo tutti e tre uscirono dalla caverna, correndo a perdifiato lungo la galleria che iniziò a crollare dietro di loro.  
   
Quando arrivarono nella piazza, caddero a terra stremati, ignorando il sangue rappreso che inondava la pavimentazione di pietra.  
«Wy, sei un idiota» riuscì a dire l'alchimista dopo qualche tempo.  
«Perché?» le chiese, sollevandosi a fatica dal pavimento e mettendosi in ginocchio.  
«Proprio all'ultimo dovevi aspettare?»  
«Non ho la tua abilità, sorellina; avevo bisogno di qualcuno che lo indebolisse.» Cyrell lo guardò con odio per qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa.  
«Sei insopportabile quando fai così» sbottò irritata, mettendosi a sedere. «E poi, si può sapere chi diavolo era?»  
«Dradir Lornis.» Poi mormorò alcune parole e le quattro armi che erano rimaste nella grotta comparvero davanti a lui con una serie di lampi verdi. Riuscì a rinfoderarle tutte a fatica, usando solo il braccio sano. Lass aveva ascoltato quelle ultime parole incredulo, ma non riuscì a dire nulla; tossiva solo, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
«E chi sarebbe?»  
«Un nobile. Il proprietario delle miniere _izlash_.» Cyrell sospirò.  
«Fantastico. Lo dici tu al Patriarca, vero?»


	5. Epilogo

Wylax scese verso la casa della sorella, sbuffando. Erano giorni che non faceva altro che ripetere la stessa storia a tutti i membri del consiglio cittadino, ma sembrava che quella fosse l'ultima volta; alla fine delle indagini, il consiglio aveva stabilito che quanto aveva raccontato il guerriero era esatto. In molti erano rimasti sconvolti alla scoperta che Lornis fosse un necromante; in un primo momento nessuno voleva crederci, accusavano Wylax di aver provocato la sua morte per puro piacere personale, ma quello che trovarono nella sua abitazione non dava adito a fraintendimenti.

Larsen era entrato assieme ai nobili e alle guardie cittadine, avevano perlustrato ogni centimetro dell'abitazione, fino a quando lui non individuò una porta nascosta; i nobili non durarono molto al suo interno: molti uscirono in preda ai conati, altri invece svennero sul posto; il laboratorio pieno di cadaveri putrescenti non era un bello spettacolo per nessuno. Anche alcune guardie accusarono il colpo; erano abituate a vedere guerrieri uccisi in battaglia, non persone torturate e messe a marcire ancora in vita. Toccò a Wylax porre fine alle loro sofferenze; nessun altro trovò il coraggio di eliminare ciò che rimaneva dei servitori di Dradir Lornis.  
L'elevatore si arrestò con un sobbalzo, e Larsen si incamminò silenzioso verso la casa di Cyrell, ignorando le persone che gli camminavano accanto mentre percorreva l'anello di pietra.  
Gli abitanti di Gaee'Langríth non sapevano con esattezza cosa fosse avvenuto; le notizie erano trapelate dal consiglio cittadino, ma dopo essere passate di bocca in bocca si erano trasformate in storie surreali; sapevano con certezza solo una cosa: la maggior parte dei minatori che lavorava alle miniere di _izlash_ erano morti, e quel ramo delle gallerie chiuso una volta per tutte.  
Aprì la porta sbuffando, dirigendosi subito verso lo studio. Cyrell stava mostrando a Lass alcuni piccoli trucchi con le fiamme. Il ragazzo non voleva saperne di tornare in miniera, e nessuno dei due aveva insistito; sapeva troppe cose sul loro conto, dovevano tenerlo sotto controllo.  
«Era ora che tornassi! Com'è andata oggi?» L'alchimista non sollevò neppure lo sguardo dal braciere sul tavolo, la fiamma continuava a fluttuare a mezz'aria sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di Lass.  
«Direi che forse ci siamo; hanno accettato l'idea che Lornis fosse un necromante e che volesse ammazzarli tutti.»  
«Fantastico, questo dopo due lune di discussioni e la scoperta del suo laboratorio.» Cyrell schioccò le dita e il fuoco si dissolse. «Politicanti, sanno solo perdere tempo.»  
«Sono d'accordo con te, ma ogni tanto servono.» Prese un foglio spiegazzato da una tasca dei pantaloni e lo tese alla sorella. «Con questo Lass è diventato a tutti gli effetti il tuo apprendista. Contento, ragazzino? Niente più picconi per te, solo intrugli e pozioni varie.» Il ragazzo si sporse verso il foglio, sorridente, cercando di leggere.  
«Quindi adesso starò qui?»  
«Ovviamente» rispose l'alchimista, facendo sparire il contratto con uno schiocco di dita. «Sai un po' troppo, non possiamo lasciarti andare in giro come se nulla fosse. E adesso vai a fare un tè.» Lass sorrise e corse verso la cucina, affrettandosi ad eseguire l'ordine.  
«Che intenzioni hai con lui?»  
«Sicuramente non gli metterò le mani addosso come qualcuno di mia conoscenza.»  
«Ero ubriaco.»  
«Non è una scusa.» Wylax borbottò contrariato, ma cercò di non tornare su quell'argomento.  
«Hai intenzione di insegnargli le arti arcane?» chiese il guerriero, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Ci sto pensando. Non è sicuramente uno stregone, ma neppure Lornis è nato con il dono.» Cyrell si andò a sedere sul bracciolo della poltrona, accanto al fratello. «Secondo te potrebbe farsi attirare dalla necromanzia?»  
«Dopo quello che ha visto? È già tanto se non si sveglia di notte urlando.»  
«Si sveglia di notte urlando, anche se ultimamente capita più raramente.»  
«Allora non ci sono pericoli, non più del normale, almeno. Immagino sia meglio che impari da te, piuttosto che si metta a studiare da solo.»  
«Sicuramente» confermò lei.  
«L'importante è che non si metta a lanciare palle di fuoco al mercato.» Si voltò verso la sorella, sorridendo. «O tra i nobili.» Cyrell rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
«Sarebbe un bello spettacolo, peccato che dopo quel pazzo di Lornis sarà ancora più difficile per noi muoverci senza destare troppi sospetti, specie con un ragazzino affamato di conoscenza.»  
«Dagli uno dei tuoi sigilli per bloccarlo quando esce; io proverò ad insegnargli ad usare qualche arma; se lo trovano con un’arma potrebbero punirlo, ma almeno non lo giustizieranno come potrebbero fare se usasse la magia.»  
«Sarà felice di sentirtelo dire, smania per vederti usare un'altra volta i _sai_.» Wylax sbuffò; non gli piaceva quell'idea, ma non poteva permettergli che usasse solo la magia per difendersi.  
Quando salirono verso la cucina, lo trovarono che si affaccendava a sistemare tè e tazze su un vassoio, ma appena li vide spostò il tutto sul tavolo.  
«Ho deciso che io t'insegnerò anche a combattere» disse il guerriero, mentre si sedeva a tavola e prendeva la sua tazza con la mano integra. «Non possiamo permettere che tu faccia affidamento solo sulle arti arcane. È meglio se durante una rissa tiri un pugno, piuttosto che una palla di fuoco.» Il ragazzo trattenne a stento l'entusiasmo, iniziando a ringraziare, promettendo che non li avrebbe delusi. Wylax lo guardava irritato. «Per me sarebbe stato meglio in una casa di piacere.» Lass non lo sentì neppure, ma Cyrell, in risposta, gli diede un calcio da sotto la tavola. «Non venire da me a lamentarti che non lo vuoi più, però.»  
«Ho sopportato te per anni, Wy, vuoi che non riesca a sopportare un ragazzo entusiasta?» Il guerriero sbuffò, borbottando tra sé, mentre Lass continuava a ringraziarli, ignaro degli ultimi scambi di battute.


End file.
